Silver
Silver, also referred to as "Y", is a recurring character in Humanity Has Declined and a friend of The Mediator. Appearance Silver is a white-haired woman in her late teens or early 20s. She has slanted, light-purple eyes and, like the protagonist, a slender figure. Besides the color of her hair, Silver's most recognizable feature is her wardrobe. She has a preference for fancy men's suits and is usually seen wearing a blue suit with a white undershirt and a shoddy string in place of a tie. At other times she wears a suit akin to her school uniform, which is green and negates a tie entirely. Personality Silver is very concerned with her status and how other people view her. Throughout her time at school, she would bully people and present them riddles, then chastise them for being unable to figure them out. She was a loner and a bully that many of the other students preferred to avoid. In actuality she was, and still is in the present day, a fan of yaoi and was secretly stealing books from the library to hoard as a private stash. When found out, The Mediator coerces her into becoming her friend and helping her solve the mystery of The Fairy's Secret Tea Party or have her secret exposed to the other students. Later in life she would overcome her shame of liking yaoi and, after discovering a printing press and disc containing old manga, reintroduce the medium to the world. She revelled in the fame and prestige this brought her, as people came to her to learn more about writing manga. She exploited this and started to live like an aristocrat by using her students as servants. Despite her considering herself an intellectual, The Mediator often points out that Silver is honestly not that smart. Her riddles were easily solved by the protagonist and her pursuit of fame leads to her buying an overpriced car. At the same time, she fools around while supposedly working for the UN and the stories she writes aren't that good. Backstory Silver first meets The Mediator during their time at school and puts a lock on the protagonist's dormitory with the promise that the key lies at the end of a series of riddles. The Mediator solves the first riddle with ease, only to have Ryobo230r force the lock open after curfew kicks in. Silver is disappointed with The Mediator and claims she had good hopes for her after she cracked the first riddle. For most of their time at school, Silver would act like a bully towards her because of this. She receives her payback when The Mediator discovers her yaoi stash and reveals that she knew the answer to the riddle all along, but didn't trust Silver to not just have even more riddles lying in wait. Faced with the risk of having her yaoi obsession exposed, Silver shows The Mediator the secret passages of the school and, in doing so, exposes the numerous secrets of The Wildrose Society members. After this the two become friends and cooperate together to find the Fairy Tea Party, leading to their eventual reunion with The Wildrose Society to further the research. In the end, only The Mediator would find the tea party and only after graduating the school. Following her education, Silver became a researcher for the United Nations, but rarely took her job seriously. She was briefly assigned the lead of The Human Monument Project while having no actual interest in human history or culture, outside of manga. She would neglect her duties for a while until making up an excuse, leading to the project being reassigned to The Director. Instead of doing her actual work, she reintroduced manga into the world and started a craze for yaoi stories. As competitors arose, she organized a massive faire for the various groups to sell their wares at. However, she ignored The Mediator's warnings about the fairies and this event would conclude with herself, The Mediator, and The Assistant becoming trapped in a blank manga created by the fairies. They had to draw and act out their own story in order to regain their freedom, but Silver's extremist views on storytelling led to their efforts becoming confusing and losing readers. As the story amassed countless plot-twists and unresolved story threads, the three eventually reached the bottom of the rankings and their manga was cancelled. Fortunately, this ejected them back to the real world and Silver took her leave. She reappears again in episode 12, where she delivers a broken Ryobo230r to The Mediator's house to ask if she can repair it. Trivia * The green suit is not actually the same one as from her childhood. The female uniforms of the school used yellow accents on the suit, whereas in the present time the accents are red. Her undershirt also has buttons on it that are absent on the school uniform. * Silver believes that The Mediator and The Assistant are romantic partners and is appalled at the thought that her friend might be straight. Category:Characters